Tournament Kamen Rider, Special Chapter
by Zeltrax541
Summary: This is for my character's training with Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider BLACK, BABY! Hope you like it, DjDiddyDog!


I don't own kamen rider or DjDiddyDog's FanFic.

Last time on Tournament Kamen Rider:

_"Hey, guys. This is a private message. I remember Phoenix telling me about his experience in Japan... learning from Kurenai Wataru-kun. As a sempai Kamen Rider, Phoenix had learned from one of the best. But why stop there? I have arranged for a good friend of mine... and sempai Kamen Rider... to meet with Jessie. His name is Minami Kotaro-kun, the original Kamen Rider BLACK. He has much to teach Jessie and I believe Jessie will benefit from this training, should he choose to accept it. That does mean he shall be gone for a few days... but fear not, he shall be ready in time for round three. I recommend it, so have a good think about it. I'll see you all soon. Hit me back with your answer. Oh and before you ask, this message will _not_ self-destruct in five seconds."_

_"Minami Kotaro-kun? Legendary!" Jessie thought to himself out loud._

_"So, does that mean you're going?" Hao asked._

_"Yeah, learning from a sempai-Rider is no joke..." Travis followed._

_Jessie gleefully nodded: "Yeah! I wouldn't miss this!"_

_"Okay, Jess; I'll send Jack a message saying you want to do it." Taryse replied._

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Special Chapter: Jessie's training with Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider BLACK!**

Thoughts were going through Jessie's head like Wild-Fire that He gets to train with Minami Kotaro-kun, the original Kamen Rider BLACK. As Jessie disembarked from the plane which sent him to Tokyo, Japan to meet up with his new sempai.

"Elias-Kun. I'm sure you know my name and my legacy." Minami Kotaro, the original Kamen Rider BLACK was right there, looking at him and Jessie fainted in response to Kotaro's comment.

"We have a lot of work to do." Kotaro then woke up Jessie and then took him to his house, which had a training room in the basment.

"Jack Ryker told me all about your adventures with your friends and all that you are capable of, including unlocking your RX Arch-Angel Form and helping everyone in defeating that architect. Very impressive." Jessie then looked Flabber-gasted and managed to spurt out a response.

"That's right, Sempai. I have grown, in both myself and my rider powers. But I believe I can get stronger. Do you believe this as well, Sempai?" Jessie answered back.

"I believe so. Hold on. I have something for you. It's for after your training." Kotaro then went upstairs to get something and Jessie waited for him.

---xxx---

"Hey. My name's Andrew Whalen. The Architect told me to help you with your mission. Your first lesson is how to fight." **ANDREW THEN REVEALED A BELT IN STYLE OF THE KAIXA BELT, BUT THERE ARE RED ACCENTS IN PLACE OF THE GOLD AND THE EYES WERE GOLD ON THE PHONE. HE THEN OPENED UP THE PHONE AND STARTED TO PRESS 913 AND PRESSED ENTER BEFORE CLOSING THE PHONE.**

_Standing By..._

"Henshin, Bio-Execute!" **ANDREW CALLED OUT BEFORE HE DOCKED THE PHONE INTO THE BIO-KAIXA GEAR.**

_Bio-Execution: Complete!_

**ANDREW WAS ENGULFED IN RED LIGHTS AND THE BIO-KAIXA ARMOR APPEARED ON HIS BODY.**

"I'll eliminate you. Dark Kivat!"

"Be grateful, it's elimination time!"

**Chazz then plucked Dark Kivat out of the air. Chazz then pushed the button in between Dark Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Dark Kivat's teeth, executing a 'bite'. Stained glass tattoos appeared on Chazz's body and chains unwrapped from his waist to reveal the Dark Kivat Belt, which was black instead of red.**

"Dark Henshin!"

**Chazz turned Dark Kivat upside down and perched him on the belt's buckle, pushing him into place. Chazz's body was completely covered in chains, which shattered to reveal the Dark Kiva armor, which was a crimson red version of Kiva's emperor form. The chest armor was black, there were little wings ontop of the omnilens and the omnilens were a sickly green.**

**Chazz then started to remember what his mission was: All riders must die!!!**

---xxx---

Kotaro then came back to the training room after getting what he wanted Jessie to have after his training.

"I want you to have this. I found it in the woods and kept untill the right time when it should be used." Kotaro then opened the case the item was and Jessie was astounded!

The sword had a literal **'W'** at the hilt and it's color was crimson red.

"What is this sword, Sempai?" Jessie asked completely out of curiosity.

"This is a peculiar sword. I named it the Wolf King Saber because the W might stand for a wolf. When I picked it up, it rejuvenated my original powers. I knew then the sword had awesome powers, but I'm not the right person... no. I'm not the right rider to wield it. So I kept in the house, hoping to give it to a Kamen Rider worthy of the sword. Then Jack-san called me about you and I knew instantly that YOU were the right rider to wield this sword." Kotaro explained the story of the sword to Jessie.

"That's awesome! Can the sword grant me a new form? Like my RX Arch Angel Form?" Jessie asked.

"This new form will be even stronger then your RX Arch Angel Form. It'll be your RX Wolf King Form!" Kotaro exclaimed!

"Sugoi! My RX Wolf King Form?! AWESOME!" Jessie exploded in excitement.

"Before you obtain this sword, you must defeat me in 2 battles. The first will be in your first form and the second will be in your RX Arch Angel Form. Got it?" Kotaro asked.

"You got it, Minami Kotaro-kun!" The two then jumped back and summoned their rider belts, which were the same.

Minami Kotaro went into his original henshin pose, gripping his hands tightly and his heart was beating. He then used his old arm twisting pose and said a word he hadn't said in a long time.

"Hen...Shin!" Causing the Kingstone revealed in a form of a red flash. The belt materializes itself with the intensity of several red & white flashes, his body turned into a shade green which utilizes his rider form to complete the transformation.

Jessie then used his henshin pose, similar to Kotaro's Black RX form.

"Shadow... Henshin!" The kingstone flashed all around his body and ShadowMoon's armor flashed onto his body. after the transformation, his green eyes flashed and called out his opening statement.

"THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS, KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!" Kotaro did the same.

"KAMEN RIDER... BLACK!" They then proceeded to fight.

---xxx---

"This sword is more awesome then that baka wolf, so I'll use this Zanvat Sword from now on. Time for you to die, Bio-Kaixa!" **CHAZZ THEN PULLED KIVA'S WAKE-UP FUESTLE, BUT IT WAS GOLD AND THE BLACK REPLACED THE RED. HE GAVE IT TO DARK KIVAT TO PLAY.**

_Wake Up, 1!!!_

**A DISTORTED VERSION OF KIVA'S WAKE-UP FUESTLE STARTED TO PLAY AND THE DAY TURNED INTO NIGHT. CHAZZ THEN PLACED HIS LEFT HAND AT THE HILT AND WENT TO THE LEFT, CHARGING IT UP FOR THE FIRST WAKE-UP ATTACK OF DARK KIVA - THE DARK ZANVAT SLASH. THE GLOW AROUND THE SWORD WAS CRIMSON RED AND STARTED TO SLASH BIO-KAIXA A COUPLE THOUSAND TIMES. CHAZZ THEN 'SHEATHED' HIS SWORD AND BIO-KAIXA WAS DESTROYED. NOT EVEN HIS RIDER BELT WAS LEFT IN THE EXPLOSION. DARK KIVAT THEN LEFT DARK KIVA'S BELT AND DARK KIVA REVERTED TO HUMAN FORM.**

"I now remember my mission, Dark Kivat. All Kamen Riders will be destroyed!"

"I agree, master. Let's go and proceed to destroy more riders!"

---xxx---

The two Showa era riders were already in their second fight, with Jessie in his RX Arch-Angel Form panting hard and Kotaro doing the same.

"I have just enough strength for one last shot, Jessie. I am proud to be your trainer and your sempai." Kotaro told Jessie, while catching his breath.

"Thanks, Minami Kotaro-Kun! I am proud as well! Let's finish this!" Jessie and Kotaro stood up, charging up for their final attacks.

**"KINGSTONE FLASH!"** The two riders called out and pressed buttons on their respective KingStones, causing them to flash like crazy. Kotaro gripped his hands tightly again and jumped into the air.

_**"Ore-no Hissatsu Waza - Shadow Rider Slash!"**_ Jessie called out and jumped into the air with the Sword of eternal night at the ready, charging at his sempai.

_**"RIDER KICK!"**_ Kotaro then went into a kick motion, with his right foot glowing orange and Jessie's saber glowed dark green. Their attacks connected and they both were sent flying. They both got up. It was now a battle of stamina and Jessie was about to give, when Kotaro went down first and surprised him.

**"****SEMPAI!"** Jessie cried out, reverting to human in the process. Kotaro then followed suit.

"Sempai, daijoubo?" Jessie asked in japanese.

"I'm surprised you know japanese, Jessie." Kotaro woke and stood up beside Jessie.

"I know a little. A bit of Nero-san rubbed off on me." Jessie replied.

"Well, now I know you're worthy to wield the sword. Place the hilt on your KingStone and say 'Shadow King Henshin RX!' You'll know what to do then." Kotaro then handed him the sword.

Jessie did just what Kotaro said to do and placed the sword's hilt on his KingStone. His KingStone turned into a red version of itself, with the green section still present.

"Shadow King Henshin RX!"

A crimson aura surrounded jessie and reformated his armor. It changed into Kamen Rider Blade's King Form, but the head's gold section turned crimson red, along with two pictures on the shoulders and legs. He then gripped the Wolf King Saber in his left hand. His eyes then stayed green.

"Alright! I am now Kamen Rider Shadowmoon RX... Wolf King Form!" Jessie was amazed at his new form and reverted to human to not deplete the form's power.

"Since Jack-san told me about these Fake Riders, I should go back with you to provide back-up for you." Kotaro offered.

"Oh, yes! Let's go back and show those Fake Riders what for!"

After a while, Jessie and Minami Kotaro, the original Kamen Rider BLACK packed their bags and got on the plane back to Nero and the others with new light in their lives as well as Jessie's new RX Wolf King Form!

_**To find out what happens next, go to DjDiddyDog's Tournament Kamen Rider FanFic!**_


End file.
